


Moonlight Caller

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on  Alexis Texas – Cruel Youth
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight Caller

You were willing to bet your life savings that it was Pete Dunne pounding on your door at 2 in the morning. You were also willing to be that he was drunk off his ass. That seemed to be the only time he would pull his head out of his ass long enough to come see you and admit he was actually in love with you. Stone cold sober Pete, not a chance in hell. But his true feelings would bubble to the surface after a few drinks and before he could stop himself Pete would show up on your doorstep. One of these days you were going to have the strength to tell him to fuck off and go away. Tonight was not going to be that day. 

Because the second you pulled open that door and saw that smirk on his face you were done for. Pete had a way of dampening your panties without even trying. As soon as you saw him all rational thoughts of why you should kick him to the curb flew out and you were consumed with thoughts of getting him out of his clothes and into your bed. Because even drunk, Pete was magic between the sheets. 

You make me wanna take off all of my clothes  
You make me wanna show you where that thing goes  
You make me wanna dive into all that snow  
You make me stay out all night and catch a cold

You didn’t bother pretending that you weren’t going to fuck him. You had tried that game a couple of times before and it did nothing but prolong the inevitable. Now you just grabbed him by the hand and led him back to your bedroom with a seductive smile, stripping off your robe and revealing your nude body to his hungry gaze.

He liked you down on your knees, naked while he was still fully dressed. You knew it gave him a sense of power as you swallowed his cock while he was still fully dressed. It excited you too, so you were more than happy to comply, eager hands reaching for his zipper and pulling his cock out, taking it into your mouth with no teasing. Pete liked it hard and dirty so that was what you gave him. He lived to make you gag around him, to make spit dribble out your mouth as he fucked your throat raw. You were getting better and taking him every time he came to see you, your throat adjusting to his thickness as he pounded into it. 

Your hair was twisted and yanked, used as a handle as he controlled the pace, holding you flush to his body as he smirked down at you watching you struggle for breath in the awkward hold he had you in. By the time he came down your throat your lips were swollen and tear tracks stained your cheeks. Only then would Pete allow you to strip him. 

Beautiful faces, cartilage wasted away  
Tell me you love me, baby quit asking my name  
Washing regret and adrenaline swept down the drain  
Lovely, lovely, lovely floating away

It was while he was rutting into you from above that you could ask him and he would tell you he loved you. His breath coming in choppy pants as he murmured into your neck those three words that kept you going. Kept the hope alive that someday he would say it in the sober light of day. Sometimes as he looked down at you, you pretended he had clarity in his eyes that he knew what he was saying as he told you how much he loved you. 

Sometimes you weren’t sure which of the two of you were the deluded one. When you wake up in the mornings after his visits to a cold bed you wondered if you were filling your head with fantasies of him loving you. If you were delusional and were just a good fuck to Pete. 

But when he showed up at your doorstep with increasing regularity you were convinced that his drunk mind was telling you what he would never say sober. That he was in love with you, but sober Pete was too scared to admit his feelings. And as long as you kept letting him get away with it, you knew you would never find out the truth. 

In between his visits you would swear up and down that you were going to turn him away the next time he showed up. That you were going to make him miss you, to push him away until he was ready to come to terms with his feelings. Yet each and every time he showed up you let him in. You knew it wasn’t healthy and in the long run your heart was probably only going to get broken, but you couldn’t stop. You clung to those little moments when Pete would whisper whisky soaked words of love into your flesh, kissing you with feelings he wouldn’t speak by day. So you teetered in this delicate balance hoping the scales would tip in your favor someday, but all the while having a sinking suspicion that you were going to fall into the abyss.


End file.
